Blue
by Hatake Boy
Summary: One shot. Team 7 centric. NaruSaku if you squint. She loathed blue and her life had revolved around it. The sea was blue, rain was blue, the sky blue and his eyes were blue too.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kakashi will get more screentime.

Author note: This is my first Naruto fanfiction, go easy on me. R and R please?

She loathed blue and her life had revolved around it. The sea was blue, rain was blue, the sky blue and his eyes were blue too. She hated it.

She was in a three man team. Three people who made the oddest group but were destined to be together. First, the boy with blue eyes and always wore a cheerful grin. She did not care much about him. Next, the boy with blue hair who hardly showed any signs of emotions at all. She did not know much about him. Lastly, her, who just wanted to have a normal life.

A boy. A girl. A boy. The three did not work well together as a team. Both boys were always fighting with each other, claiming to be the strongest. She just stood by watching them. They had no teamwork.

The day she first acknowledged sapphire eye's existence as a team mate was at sea. He didn't do well in school, he flunked his exams repeatedly until he finally passed and he was always looked upon with eyes full of hatred. The boy was distrusted, unloved, an insufferable outcast. He was always ranting about a seemingly impossible dream. She just thought he was just another braggart, one who only knew how to make empty talk.

Yet that day, on the bridge at sea, he made a vow. When they were sent to protect a particular man from danger and their team was under an attack, the boy with blue eyes could not do anything to help out. He ended up watching the backs of both his team mates while they fought against the attackers. His rival, the other team mate taunted him by saying how he lacked strength and courage. He swore to be the strongest and never to give up no matter how bad it gets.

She looked at his bright blue eyes and saw the real him. The ones others refused to give a second glance at.

She finally got to know more about the last boy; His hobbies, likes and dislikes. They all did. He shared his tragic past with them. How his brother has became a psychopath and started murdering everyone in the family, how he was the only one left, how vowed to take revenge and how he hated his last kin.

Their team grew closer. Yet they did not talk to each other much. It was an unspoken friendship; the kind whereby you did not have to explicitly state that they were good friends, but deep down in their hearts, they knew it.

The day the boy with navy blue hair left, it was raining. She had given all she could to stop him, she begged, and when things did not work the soft way, she tried blackmail. Her threats fell on deaf ears. The blue eyed boy was true to his words. He trained, studied and grew strong. He would never go back on his words. His rival could not do anything but watch his rapid development. For the sake of power and to not lose to him, he turned traitor. Her tears mingled with the rainwater and flowed like an endless stream.

When the sky was blue, she stopped, only to see a pair of azure eyes staring straight at her. In them she saw his determination and he promised he would bring the last member of their three man team back. It was the promise of a lifetime.

She walked to the memorial stone. The sky was overcast. She didn't care. She had lost the will to tear, the sky could cry in her stead. The stone was cool against her touch. Her fingers made their way down towards the carvings she was so familiar with, their names. .

The day she last saw him alive, the sky was blue. He was trying his best to fulfill his promise, so much that he sacrificed his dream and life for it. When one dies, he loses everything, his goals, hopes, ambitions, all. So why was he willing? She never got to ask him this question.

The friendship forged between the three ran deep. They shared bonds so strong that they were willing to die for it than to see it break.

Blue hair met blue eyes. She was there too. And they all fought. A battle so intense that it could have shook the world. It was a battle of their beliefs. He fought to bring his team mate back and even though he knew that he had tried his hardest but could not succeed; He still fought to keep his words. He fought because he was blinded by power and he fought even harder to sever the strings that bound them together. She fought because she felt she had to and she did not want that bond to break.

The once best friends became fearsome enemies. The blue haired boy, now teen aimed a deadly blow at her. It was impossible to avoid it. She knew that she was going to die and she had deserved it. After all, she had trained herself in medicine. What was the use of having such knowledge, experiences and skills when she could not do something simple such as healing her team mate's heart?

Fate has always liked toying with others. He took the blow for her and he stabbed the blue hair boy.

Only when one protects something precious to them can one truly become strong. "I hope you are happy now," she muttered.

As she gave the cenotaph another look, she noticed that the sky was clear once again. She should have died and the sky was blue to remind her of that fact.


End file.
